/v/iki
This is an experimental archive of /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki. IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE PURPOSE OF THIS WIKI, FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW. This wiki, like all wikis, lives and breathes on the efforts of volunteers. If /v/ is going nuts over a new release or an unburied gem from the past or you can contribute to one of our lists, we appreciate it. PROTIP: The new Wikia look sucks, so log in, click 'my preferences' at the top, scroll down to 'Site Layouts' and change it back to 'Monobook'. Now in delicious Burichan flavor! ---- TL;DR: - - - - - - ---- ---- Thanks to emulators and eBay, you can still play videogames that are even older than some of us have been alive. ---- |style="border:1px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Special Interest Groups * Adventure Games * Arcade Games * Board Games * Freeware Games * Halloween Games * Hentai Games (+18) * Incremental / Idle Games * Interactive Fiction * Japanese RPGs * LAN Games * Metroidvania Games * Mickey Mouse * Massively Multiplayer * Multiplayer Recommendations * Mythical/Historical Games * Nazi (killing) Games * Pinball Games * Puzzle Games * Region-Free Xbox 360 Games * RTS games * Horror (NOPE) Games * SHMUPS for Dummies * Space Games * Truly Ancient Games ** Dizzy Games * Upcoming Games * Visual Novel Games * Zombie Games By gamers, for gamers * Definitive Versions * Games Made by /v/irgins * Games /v/ dreams about * Grand List of Weaponry * Oblivion Mods * Fallout: New Vegas Mods * User-Made Content * ROM Translations * Rpg Maker Games * SHITTY RPG MAKER /v/ GAME * Unfinished Translations & Romhacks * Users' Games of the Moment * Users' Yearly Faves Other Recommendations * Emulator Reccomendations * Recommended game reviewers/Let's Players * Recommended Controllers * Videogame Singles & Soundtracks * Strategy Guides * Low end computer games * Web/Flash Games Guides: * Genre Guide for Video Games * Definitive Versions * Console Buying Guide * Fightan Game Guide (Competitive & non) * A Guide to Importing Specific Game Guides * Anno 1404 * Dizzy Games * Dragon Quest ** Dragon Quest VI ** Dragon Quest VII ** Dragon Quest IX * Dungeon Keeper * Dwarf Fortress * Faxanadu * Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time * Harvest Moon * Hydra Castle Labyrinth * Kenka Bancho * Killing Floor * Legend of Mana * Robot Unicorn Attack * Trails in the Sky |} Contributions /v/'s biggest contributor is Anonymous, so that includes you. Yes, you. We can't keep this thing up-to-date without you. * Use the search box on the left and start typing. If you pause, it will offer suggested pages that match. * If you're new to making wiki pages, check Wikia's '' ''' * See if there are pages on this wiki that . * See if there are pages on this wiki that are asking for help. * You should know the difference between a SHMUP and a rail-shooter; read A List and Guide to Game Genres * We have a Forum here purely for the wiki. If you want the stream-of-consciousness record of what /v/ thinks, you may be better off not knowing. Legal Stuff All materials not created specifically for this site are owned by their original creators and/or current owners within respective copyright and ownership law. ----